poorly_made_supernannyfandomcom-20200214-history
LMAO Family
The LMAO Family is a fanon season 11111111111111 Supernanny episode from 1000 BC. The Nickelodeon Doo-Wop Dinos go to Polyneux, Delaware to meet the LMAO Family. Father Sid the Science Kid (100) and mother Cool Cat LMAO (999) have 100000000000000000000000000 children including Stimpy (21), Deadpool (20), Doge (18), Horse (15), Lamp (12), Jake (10), Lucy Loud (8), and vigintuplets Tutter, Mr. Rude, Slenderman, Rap, Rap, Rap, Pickle Rick, P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, Pretty Bit, Ugandan Knuckles, Big Chungus, Spaghet, and Beter (3). Stimpy, Deadpool, Lucy Loud, and the vigintuplets are bad? MOOOOOOOOOO! Stimpy farts 24/7 and is an eediot cat. Deadpool breaks the fourth wall. Lucy Loud scares her siblings, is obsessed with poems and secretly reads Princess Pony. Tutter is a blue mouse who is obsessed with cheese. Mr. Rude is rude and says "I'll give you X" and then farts, making everyone say his name. COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! ZOMBIES! Slenderman acts creepy. Rap, Rap, and Rap are expelled from all schools in the omniverse. Pickle Rick screams "I'M PICKLE RIIIIIICK!" nonstop. P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip and Pretty Bit are adopted Popples that mess up mundane activities. Ugandan Knuckles forces people to know da wae. According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way BUTTERED TOAST! Big Chungus sits on people. Spaghet recites the script of The Three Bears (1939 cartoon). Beter acted like a hurricane 100000000000000 times. Doge is married to Giuseppe Todaro? STINKY HAT! Horse is married to Jennifer Sitconfiver? Lamp is married to Ri Dae-Jung? Jake is married to a pink and white poodle named Poochie? All the kids have accounts on everything and every object in existence, no exceptions. Tekneekz: Naughty Speaker (for all kids), Very Naughty Speaker, No Listening and VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY NAUGHTY Speaker, Spankings, Hot Sauce, Toxic Pool, Eating raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes, Reading The Emoji Movie's script 99 times Issues with this Episode #LMAO is not a proper surname. #No television show can reach that many seasons. #Television did not become commonplace until the 1950s. Internet accounts did not become prevalent until the 1990s. # The Nickelodeon Doo-Wop Dinos are not nannies. They are fictional characters from 1980s-90s Nickelodeon IDs. #Polyneux, Delaware is a location from Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? and is fictional. #Sid the Science Kid's name impersonates a fictional character from the TV series of the same name. #Cool Cat's name impersonates the protagonist of the movie Cool Cat Saves the Kids ''and is fictional. #No one can live to be 999 years old. Also, 100 years old is too old to be a father of children as young as three years old. #Stimpy mostly impersonates the fictional character from ''The Ren and Stimpy Show. #Deadpool mostly impersonates the namesake Marvel character. #Doge, Horse, Lamp, Rap, Tutter, Spaghet, and Beter are not real names. #Lucy Loud impersonates a fictional character from The Loud House. Also, Princess Pony is a fictional book from the aforementioned series. #Tutter impersonates a fictional character from Bear in the Big Blue House. #Mr. Rude impersonates a fictional character from ''The Mr. Men Show ''(2008). #P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, and Pretty Bit are fictional creatures from the 1980s ''Popples ''series. #Ugandan Knuckles impersonates the namesake meme. #Big Chungus is the name of a Looney Tunes meme. #Pickle Rick is from ''Rick and Morty ''and is fictional. #Farting, breaking the fourth wall, obsessing over something, secretly reading a book, and reciting the script of something are not bad behaviors. #There are unnecessary non-sequiturs in the description. #No one can act like a hurricane that many times. #There are questionable marriages between SNFW characters. #Poochie is a fictional Mattel character from the 1980s. #No one can possibly have an account on everything nor have every known object in existence. #Abusive techniques are present. Category:Fake Episodes